


Breaking

by di93



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di93/pseuds/di93
Summary: Eva Adaar, mage and former servant (read: pet) of an Orlesian noble who died at the conclave, was now the Inquisitor and last hope of Thedas.Iron Bull, mercenary and newly Tal-Vashoth, wants to help, but there are some things that even he won't do.**Note: all rape/non-con are in the past.
Relationships: Female Adaar/Iron Bull, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Breaking

“Bull, please. _Please_ , please hit me. Please, I need—”

“You don’t.” His was voice was firm in contrast to the soft caress of his hands against her hair and the kisses against her neck. He stood behind her, still fully clothed as she was totally bare in the middle of her room.

“ _Please_ , Bull,” she begged again.

“You don’t,” he repeated as his hand slid across her stomach, enjoying the feeling of her muscles jumping under his fingers. “Let yourself enjoy this. You don’t need pain to enjoy it.”

He was soft, in ways she never imagined, ways she’s never felt before. He was gentle with her like she thought he had to be with the kitchen girls despite her own sturdy build.

Her only response was a whimper, knowing her begging would be for naught as his hand cupped her breast and finger circled her nipple. It was ticklish, almost like her stomach, but made her cunt clench against nothing.

She whimpered again, digging her teeth into her lip, but he noticed, because of course he would, and turned her head to kiss her, pulling her lip between his own and soothing the chewed flesh with his tongue. As he kissed her, more thoroughly than she’d ever been kissed before, she struggled to stay still as he’d ordered. Her hands want to reach for him, dig his fingers into his shoulders and force him to do more, do something more than just shower her in tender caresses and soft kisses.

She was used to being forced to take, but not like this. This was both not enough and far too much. It was too much gentleness, too much affection, and not enough strain and heat and pain.

She was used to fucking feeling like a fight.

When he finally released her lips, she was panting and didn’t realize she was leaning towards him until she almost has to take a step to keep her balance. He caught her, though, with a steadying hand on her hip.

“Please, please, _please_ ,” she begged, knowing it was pointless. Instead, he kissed her again, hand sliding from her hip to her other breast to lavish it with the same gentle attention, and she whined against his mouth.

He moved on again, kissing her jaw, her ear and too-gently grazing his teeth against the pointed tip, making a gasp lodge itself in her throat.

Her hands clenched against her sides, nails biting into her palms, but he noticed this, too and released her breasts to take her hands, coaxing them open. He raised one to his lips and kissed her wrist, her palm, and each fingertip before repeating it on her other hand.

“You don’t need the pain, Eva,” he mumbled against her fingers, and she had to concentrate not to bite at her lip again. When he drops her hands, he moved his over the swell of her backside and she made a small, wounded sound.

None of it was enough, but it was also far too much. She felt like she was crumbling already, but she didn’t even have anything in her yet.

“ _Please_ ,” she begged again, voice cracking this time.

He just went back to scattering kisses across her neck, from just below her ear to the slope of her shoulder, tasting every inch of skin while his hands slid back around over the jut of her hip and up the planes of her stomach to tease the sensitive skin beneath her breasts. Then he moved on hand up further to run the calloused pads of his fingers over the side of her neck he wasn’t lathering with attention. For a second she thought maybe, just maybe, he would circle her neck with a hand like the necklace she was trained to crave, but he just traced her clavicle before sliding back down her breastbone.

Something in her broke.

A sob heaved from her chest and she felt the tears running down her cheeks. Hurriedly, she covered her mouth, but Bull caught her hands. He moved in front of her and placed her hands on his shoulders, which she gripped tightly even as she ducked her head. He didn’t allow that, either, though, and tilted her head back up until she saw his gentle smile. The expression made another sob break free and she squeezed her eyes shut, but he kissed her before she could bite her lips closed.

“Let your body do what it needs, Eva. If you need me to stop, say ‘katoh’ and I will, no questions asked,” he whispered against her damp cheeks. Then he moved away a little and she opened her eyes enough to watch his blurry form kneel in front of her. He lifted one of her legs and settled the back of her thigh on his shoulder next to her hand. He moved his hands back to her backside, lightly squeezing the flesh there and enjoying the feel of it filling his hands before he used the grip to pull her cunt against his lips.

She wailed loudly, crying both from emotion and pleasure as her hand wrapped around the leather strap of his harness, needing something to tether her to reality if she couldn’t have pain to do it.

It felt like he was devouring her, and she’d never known such pleasure, never known someone to give her something like this.

She sobbed and hunched over him, free hand twitching against his shoulder as she tried to keep herself from digging in her nails.

“Bull, Bull. Please, Bull.”

He hummed in response and she cried out again.

His hands on her backside were firm and expansive and she couldn’t escape his grip for a reprieve, though she wasn’t even sure if she wanted to.

“Bull, please, please, please. I need—”

He sucked on the sensitive bud, and she shouted his name again as her body went rigid, back bowing and pressing her spasming cunt against his unrelenting ministrations until she went boneless. If not for his hands on her backside, she probably would have fallen backwards, but caught her and slid her leg off his shoulder. He pulled her up into his arms and carried her to the bed like she was some small, helpless princess. She wanted to fight back, but she just turned and hid her face in his shoulder, sobbing against his harness that she still gripped like it was the only thing keeping her alive as he laid her down.

Bull ran a hand over her side, caressing her every curve as she cried, still twitching from the force of her release.

“Please, Bull.” Her voice was thick from crying and barely recognizable to her own ears. She didn’t know the last time she cried. She couldn’t remember.

Bull just kissed her neck, humming in response as he continued to lavish her with attention.

“I need you.”

“You’ve got me.” The breathiness of his voice sent another wave of heat through her core.

“No, please. Please, Bull I need you to—” she searched for words as his hand ran over her stomach again, making her stomach jump from the ticklishness. _Fuck me_ wasn’t right. This wasn’t fucking, at least nothing like she’d ever had before, and he seemed to be determined to make it be nothing like anything she’d ever had. “Be in me. _Please_.”

He hummed again and slid his hand down from her hip and ran it over her damp curls, making her whimper again. She pressed her face against the arm he was using to prop himself up and slid her legs further apart, hoping, hoping, _hoping_ —

He palmed her folds, and she took a sharp breath at the heat of his hand against her, skin rough even as his hand was gentle. He touched the wet, heated flesh just as softly as he had touched her everywhere else and she couldn’t help another whimper, trying not to squirm.

Eventually, when she was about to start begging again, he slid a finger inside her. He couldn’t help the muffled groan he gave against her neck, feeling his own gut heat more at the slick heat that swallowed him so easily. Slowly, he pumped that finger in and out, making his palm rock against her clit as he moved his hand, and she threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his shoulder, forgetting his rules.

That was what he wanted anyway: to make her feel enough that she’d stop thinking about anything but how he made her feel. Not what others had made her feel. Not what they had made her do. Not what she’d been trained to do.

Just feel and give into it.

He knew as well as anyone, or better than anyone, that some pain with sex could be fun, but not the way she’d had it. He was determined to show her what it was like without that, to let her feel just pleasure, and the satisfaction of being well and truly cared for, before he would even consider bringing anything like that into their— _her_ bed again.

If she couldn’t tell the difference between her training and what she actually needed, he was going to have to go slow, well and truly break her down piece by piece so that she could learn what she liked just as much as he could.

Her nails scratched up his back and he groaned into her neck but didn’t chastise her. She was too deep in her own pleasure to even know she was doing it, but he thought that next time he might have to find a way to tie her down. Silk, maybe. Something soft.

He put the thought aside for later, and crooked his finger to press against the sensitive spot in her he knew was there and she let loose a gut-wrenching sob as she came. Not for the first time, he imagined crushing the skulls of the people who did this to her to begin with, but quickly filed that thought away for later too.

Even when she again turned boneless, he kept moving his hand until she loosened up enough to slide in a second finger. Her walls were tight around him, still quivering with her second climax, but she gave a long, wavering moan and moved her head to kiss with little finesse. He kissed her back and brushed his free hand against her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears leaking from her eyes.

She whimpered against his lips when he curled his fingers on the out-stroke and he couldn’t help smirking into the kiss, doing it again and again until she was keening and panting more than kissing.

It took longer, a more insistent and precise rhythm, but eventually she broke again, louder, whole body quivering longer than before.

Tears were still leaking from her eyes, but she was too dazed to notice.

He smiled and kissed her clavicle and breastbone, letting his tongue trace the lines of the muscles in her stomach. She gave a breathless sort of almost-laugh when his tongue dipped into her navel, too tired and boneless to wiggle away.

He grinned into her skin and trailed kisses along the line of her hip bones and took a deep breath when his nose brushed against her curls, feeling intoxicated by the scent of sweat and sex and her.

Her muscles jumped under his light touches, ticklish until he finally made his way back up, kissing her properly again. Then he pulled her to lay on top of his chest so their horns wouldn’t risk getting tangled. She hummed and her hand slid down towards his belt, feeling the hard press of his desire against her thigh where he’d pulled it across his lap, but he stopped her before it could venture further.

Confused, she looked up at him, but he just kissed her again, slow and languid and she moaned against him.

Still, she was undeterred.

“Don’t you want—" she started, breaking away from his lips with some regret, but he shook his head, cutting her off with another kiss.

“Nah, I’m good.”

She frowned, confused and a little hurt, but he gave her a smirk before moving enough to nip lightly at her ear, making her shiver against him.

“If you’re able to think that much, maybe you need another round.”

She whimpered, feeling heat pool in her already over-sensitive cunt and was both excited by and afraid of the prospect.

He just chuckled and the sound went straight to her gut.

“Sleep, Eva. You need it.”

She wanted to argue, wanted to undress him and return the favor, but he ran his hand through her hair, scratching at her scalp, and she couldn’t help the pull of the Fade.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if I'll turn this into more stories or not. I have Ideas, but I only just thought of this whole story today. It's the fastest I've ever gone from an idea to a post, and I have no idea if the muses will stick around or not. 
> 
> Anyway, take care of yourselves.


End file.
